fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Эпизод 3
Проникновение! В особняк Эверли! – 3-й эпизод аниме Fairy Tail. Первый показ состоялся 26 Октября 2009. Команда Нацу пополняется, она состоит из Нацу Драгнила, Хеппи и Люси Хартфилия. Вместе они принимаются за задание награда которая состовляет два миллиона драгоценных, которые требует уничтожение книги "Рассвет" написанную отцом клиента, Кабы Дыня. После того, как их первоначальный план, чтобы проскользнуть Люси, как горничная терпит неудачу, им остаётся проникнуть в особняк Эверли, что бы украсть книгу,но они будут остановлены самим Эверли и братьями Ваниш Содержание thumb|left|200px|Хеппи точит когти на стене Люсиной квартиры В своей новой квартире Люси просыпается и начинает свои повседневные дела. Но когда он входит в комнату, то видит Нацу и Хеппи, сидящих на её диване. Она быстро впечатывает их ногой в стену и начинает читать лекцию о вежливости. Нацу думает, что она слишком строга, но вскоре забывает об этом. Эта парочка нарушила покой в квартире Люси: Хеппи точит когти об стену, пока Нацу копается на Люсином столе, которая ударяет его за это в лицо и вырывает из рук свой роман. Люси делает чай и говорит Нацу идти домой, но он быстро игнорирует ее. Он спрашивает ее о ключах Звездных духов. Люси показывает ему свои ключи, их всего шесть, три золотых Зодиакальных, а остальные серебряные. Люси объясняет Нацу разницу между золотыми и серебряными ключами. Люси вспоминает что она не заключила контракт с недавно купленным ключом малого пса, Николя, и позволяет Нацу и Хеппи смотреть за тем как она заключает контракт с звездным духом. Затем она вызывает Николя, Малого Пса, который является небольшим белым медведем с острым носом. Нацу и Хеппи считают что это нелепо, но Люси думает что это мило и объясняет, что врата Николя не требуют много сил, поэтому пользуется популярностью в качестве ручных духов. Нацу садится и продолжает пить чай в то время как Люси составляет контракт с Николя, прося дни в которые Николя может быть вызван. Нацу считает что это очень просто, но Люси объясняет что соглашение между духом и волшебником очень важно, это как обещание друг перед другом и не кто никогда не нарушает обещание. Затем она придумывает ему имя Плю для Николя, а Нацу и Хеппи считают странным. thumb|left|200px|Нацу показывает Люси листовку с заданием Плю начинает смешно дрыгать, причём его действия понятны только Нацу. Тем временем он предлагает Люси объединиться с ним в команду. Люси считает это великолепной идеей, и Нацу говорит, что он уже нашёл работу. Люси не возражает и смотрит показанный плакат. Она читает контракт и узнаёт, что они получат 200,000 только за то, чтобы они добыли одну книгу. As she reads on, she discovers that the person they are going to steal from is a perverted old man who is recruiting blonde maids. Lucy realizes that she has been tricked, while Natsu reminds her that Celestial Mages never break a promise. Meanwhile back at the guild, Team Shadow Gear are looking for the request about stealing a book but Mirajane informs them that Natsu already took it. Levy McGarden is disappointed with herself, but Makarov tells her that it was better that she did not take the job since the reward has been raised to 2,000,000 , much to everyone's surprise. Elsewhere, Team Natsu is making their way to Shirotsume Town. As soon as they arrive in the destination, Natsu gets hungry and suggests they eat at a restaurant, but Lucy apparently has something else to do so she leaves Happy and Natsu at the restaurant. While Natsu and Happy are eating, Lucy comes back in a maid outfits. Natsu and Happy are shocked since they only meant the maid issue as a joke. Lucy overhears them and gets annoyed. The group later arrives at the house of their client, Kaby Melon. Kaby explains that Everlue is the one who has the book at the moment and he says that he wants the book destroyed. They are shocked when they hear the news that the 200,000 reward has been upped to 2,000,000 . When asked by Lucy why he wanted the book destroyed, Kaby simply replies that he cannot allow the book to exist. Lucy, in her maid outfit, stands at the gate to the mansion when a giant maid comes up from the ground, saying that Lucy must be here due to her master’s request for maids. Everlue himself pops up after the giant maid to inspect Lucy, but he rejects her on the grounds that she is ugly. Lucy goes back to Natsu who's standing in the woods not far away. With their initial plan a failure, they decide to go with their next one, which means going in the mansion by force. thumb|left|200px|Нацу побеждает Братьев Стирателей Not long after managing to sneak in, four of Everlue's maids attack them, but are scared off by the mask Happy picked up in a storeroom upon entering the mansion. The giant maid, Virgo, jumps on Natsu, but he counterattacks and she is defeated. The group continues their search and finds the library where the book should be located. By accident,Natsu finds the book quickly and is ready to burn it when he gets stopped by Lucy who sees that the book is written by Kemu Zaleon and she states that she is a huge fan and has to read it. They are interrupted by Everlue who wants the book back. Lucy ignores him and begins to read the book. Annoyed, Everlue calls out the Vanish Brothers just as Lucy discovers that the book holds a secret and runs away with it to know more. Everlue follows Lucy and Happy leaves to back her up while Natsu is left to fight the Vanish Brothers. He has some trouble with them at first as they are anti-fire specialists, but as soon as he gets to eat some fire he blows the entire mansion up, along with the Vanish Brothers. Персонажи в порядке Появления Битвы и События *Формирование Команды Нацу (начало и конец) *Открытие Рассвета! (начало) *Нацу Драгнил vs. Братья Стиратели (начало и конец) Использованная Магия, Заклинания и Способности Магия * * ** ****Призван Малый Пес, Николя * * ** Заклинания * |Daibā}} * * * * Способности *Рукопашный Бой * * |Fureimu Kukkingu}} *Летающая Атака Девы Оружие *Гигантская Сковорода Предметы * *Ключи Звёздных Духов **Ключ Малого Пса Различия Аниме и Манги thumb|200px|Грей курит thumb|200px|Трусики Девы thumb|200px|Пропущенная сцена чтения thumb|200px|Нацу дразнит *Lucy wasn't wearing a towel when she was taking a bath in the manga. *Lucy kicked Natsu while taking her paper away in the Anime, but merely takes it away in the manga. *Plue had more detailed dances in the manga telling Natsu to form a team with Lucy. *Natsu recapped a bit on his last mission, and how it was the Cow that saved them. *Gray is shown smoking for the first time in the manga. This is deleted in the anime. *Again, Lucy showed off her figure as a demonstration of her sex appeal in the manga. This was replaced by images in the anime instead. *Lucy asking why Natsu wants to form a team with her is anime exclusive. *The anime didn't include Kaby Melon telling the Trio to enter from the backdoor. *Kaby's wife didn't speak at all in the Anime but talked a bit in the manga. *Virgo's (Gorilla form) panties were showing in the manga and not in the anime. *Location of where they explain the Plan T was different. *Lucy's Head Chop wasn't present in the Anime. *Rather than being scared by the skull-wearing Happy in the Anime, Lucy merely told him to keep quiet. *The Maids weren't scared of Happy's mask in the Manga. *The Staredown was removed, along with the conversations involved. *How Everlue chased after Lucy was different. *The unimpressed part wasn't present in the anime, and went straight into battle. *Natsu wasn't the first one to attack in the Manga. *Natsu wasn't tossed out of the room in the manga, but was hit by a frying pan in the anime. *That statue of Everlue doesn't exist in the manga. *The anime removed the part where Vanish Brothers defeated a Mage. *Natsu didn't eat the flame returned by the Vanish Brothers in the manga, just charged at them immediately. *The Mansion didn't explode in the manga. *The Battle with the Vanish Brothers ends in a different way in the Anime and Manga. The episode ends with Natsu defeating the Vanish Brothers using Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. While the chapter ends with Lucy getting caught by Everlue himself just after the Vanish Brothers defeat. Навигация en:Episode 3 Категория:Требуется Перевод